


Fight Song (Percy Jackson x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [24]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sad Reader, Song Lyrics, Song fic, death of a sibling, fight song, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you lose someone you care for greatly dies and Percy attempts to comfort you? A badly written song fic. That's what!       </p><p>(*I DON'T OWN THE SONG USED. OR ANYTHING THING ELSE IN THIS EXCEPT THE PLOT.*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Song (Percy Jackson x Reader)

     It was done you had won the war, but was it worth it? You had lost your favorite sibling (S/N), during the war. (If Hermes is your dad, you can pretend it was Luke) Everyone told you that they had died doing what was right but it was to hard to handle. Percy had been trying to get you out and about but you just... couldn't.    
  
_Like a small boat_  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion  
  
        There was a knock on the door to your cabin and before you could tell them to go away they walked in. Upon closer inspection you realized it was Percy.  
_'Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear.'_   you thought .  
    
_And all those things I didn't say_  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?  
  
        "Hey," he said coming over to sit on your bed, " Are you sure you don't want to come out. Everyone misses you."  
You shook your head and keep starting  at a wall. Percy heaved a sigh and put his around your shoulders. For a few minutes you two just sat there in silence. Until he spoke up.  
  
_This is my fight song_  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me  
  
        "(Y/N), please come out. I know it hurts but you just have to keep going. If I gave up every time something bad happened to one of my friends I probably wouldn't be alive. But I know that if I did my friends would want, and would practically force me to come out and be active."   
        "I know Percy it just... its just hard." you sighed.     
  
_Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been two years  
I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe  
         
         "I know its hard but I will always be here for you, please remember that." he said turning to face you.  
He takes your face in his hand and leans in close.  
        "Please," he whispered, "promise me you'll try to live again."   
  
_And all those things I didn't say_  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?  
  
        You nod and he leans in to kiss you. After a few seconds he pulls away and looks straight into your eyes. (E/C) and sea-green where starting at each other before you break the silence.  
  
_This is my fight song_  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me  
  
        "Now you promise me seaweed brain, if for some reason you do give up, you have to come straight to me so I can slap some sense into you." you said and he chuckled.   
        " Not actual though, right? Right?!?"   
  
_A lot of fight left in me_  
Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion  
  
         After a few seconds of him freaking out you gave. You let out a small giggle and said,  
        "No Seaweed Brain, I won't slap you unless all else fails."  
He lets out a sigh, "Good."  
  
_This is my fight song (Hey!)_  
Take back my life song (Hey!)  
Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me  
  
        "Now, what are we waiting for? Lets get to lunch, I'm starving!" you say bouncing out of bed.  
Percy let out a low chuckle and got up be hind you, "That's my girl."  
  
_No I've still got a lot of fight left in me_


End file.
